


The Emperor's Vision

by Nary



Series: Diablotin 10th Anniversary Drabbles [24]
Category: Diablotin
Genre: Drabble, Future Fic, Gen, Leadership, Royalty, Science, Technology, inventions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-15 00:26:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Empire's biggest problem, Marl decided, was that it was big.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Emperor's Vision

The Empire's biggest problem, Marl decided, was that it was big. Too big for convenient travel or communication, especially if you weren't a magic-user. Too big for someone from Ariège to care what was happening in Malstrom, let alone visit there. The teleportation circles were a start, but limited. Once Psyra was calmer, if not precisely pacified, he turned resources towards inventors who strove to lift those limits, starting with a system to transmit messages using current passed through wires - and they could place the wires while they extended railway lines, built more efficient engines, tying it all closer together...

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at [naryrising](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/naryrising) if you want to ask questions, make requests, or chat!


End file.
